I'm Your Man
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Because there should've been and Ironman/Hp crossover a long time ago with this pairing. why wasn't it? Idk. Hermione is staying with Tony Stark and they tend to fight.-slight language.


Own Nothing.

One-shot.

* * *

"You're technology is messing with my magic." Hermione glared at the man in front of her. Tony Stark was a man in amazing intelligence, so when Hermione thought it was would great to work with him, to find a way for the Magical world and the Muggle world to work better together, she was wrong. He was arrogant, horny and rude.

While the stay at his house, because he refused to let her stay in a hotel during her time with him. He brought home a new slag every night, sometimes more then one, waltz them right pass her while she was watching the news, up to his room, which was conveniently right next to her's. She hated how he never was at schedule events on time, or that he had a complete disregard for most people.

she id admire his work ethic, how like her, stayed up all night to finish something important. He was brilliant, that much was true. He was interested in working with her magic and he had a nice...No he did not have a nice body. She did not like his body.

"I highly doubt my technology is actually messing with your magic that much. Magic and science is the same thing in most ways. You witches and wizards are just better at using it." He stated glaring back at her. He was working on one of his cars as Hermione was using her magic against one of his worker machines. "Try not to break it."

"I'm fully capable of not breaking your precious pet." She muttered, setting her wand down to take notes. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he stood up and put some of his tools away.

"I'm going to take a shower." He stated going towards the door.

"Fine by me, by the way." She turned to him, smirking as he looked back. "I wont be here tonight to watch you parade of slags go by. I have a date tonight."

"Really?" He crossed his arms, tense. "With who?"

"One of the American Ministry workers. I had a meeting with them the other day and he invited me to dinner. Maybe I'll let loose and go home with him. Pretend I'm one of your one-night stands, see how the other half lives."

"If you just wanted to sleep with me, you could've asked." He smirked.

"Mr. Stark, I can barely stand your attitude working together here, why would I want to experience your bedside manners?" She asked, angrily storming up to him. She glared up at him.

"My attitude? Ever since you've been here, I've been hitting on you, trying to make you jealous by sleeping with those girls when you didn't even look my way. I even stopped actually sleeping with them. I jsut find ones who were super drunk so when I brought them here, they'd be asleep right off, and I can ignore them. But no, you don't even care."

"What kind of ma thinks that sleeping with a bunch of women makes others want you? I value intelligence more then looks Mr. Stark, maybe you should've thought of that!" She poked him in his chest. "You walk around with no shirt on to try to win me over, and I admit that you are nicely built, but you are an arrogant bastard."

"So you admit you're attracted to me?" He smirked down at her. "And you talk about me with no shirt? You sleep in just your underwear and a baggy shirt. I catch you in the kitchen like that almost every morning!"

"Maybe I plan it that way!" She argued. She was annoyed with this man. "You're such a horn dog, I thought you would jump at the chance!"

"Well it isn't everyday I meat a beautiful, extremely intelligent woman who has my IQ level. I didn't want to ruin it."

"You're back tracking yourself." She stated.

"Oh, shut up." He reached down and grabbed her behind her neck and clashed their lips together. They battled for dominance when she allowed him to deepen the kiss. They finally pull apart after a few minutes and stepped back from each other.

"Do you want to continue arguing or go take shower?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think I'm going to cancel my date." She whispered as he lead her upstairs.


End file.
